Happily Ever After
by Ressa50
Summary: This is just a fluffy ending to my other short fic Just Dance. You don't have to read the other one first to understand this one, but it might be helpful.


Happily Ever After..  
  
Dislcaimer: I do not own anything in this story from Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them for a second. I am not making any money or anything else like that. A/N: This is just a fluff filled conclusion to Just Dance, another short fic I have written.  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror and observed her reflection. She smoothed out her white flowing wedding robes and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She then adjusted her headband and stepped further back to make sure everything was in place.  
  
"You look beautiful, Hermione," said Ginny Weasley who was admiring Hermione from all angles.  
  
"Why am I so nervous, Gin? I am about to marry the man that I love. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Oh Hermione, everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. It's just a fact of life. "  
  
"How many weddings have you been to ,Ginny," asked Hermione with a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"Well, not many, but it is a known fact that people are always nervous on their wedding day."  
  
Hermione did not look convinced. She looked even more worried than before. Ginny took Hermione's hands and smiled at her.  
  
"Hermione, this is going to be the happiest day of your life. You have nothing to worry about. We all see the way you and Harry act. The way you both can't take your eyes off each other. The way you two act as if you are the only two people left in the word. Hermione, you are going to walk down that aisle, and you are going to be beautiful.. You are going to put that poor man out of his misery and become his wife. You two will be the happiest couple on earth and you know it," said Ginny .  
  
Hermione took Ginny in her arms and embraced her like the sister she had become.  
  
"Thank you., Ginny. That meant so much to me."  
  
"You both mean so much to all of us Hermione. We just want the two of you to be happy."  
  
"You know, Ginny, I think we will," said Hermione with a smile, "I wonder how the boys are doing."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry, I don't think your hair is going to lay any flatter. Besides, Hermione would be disappointed if you didn't look like you during the ceremony," said Ron as he watched Harry try to tame his hair.  
  
"Ron, am I supposed to be this nervous. I feel like a snitch is in my stomach."  
  
"I don't know Harry, you hate being the center of attention. Maybe you're just nervous about the ceremony."  
  
As Harry rambled on about his thoughts on this, Ron's mind drifted back to the night four years ago when Harry and Hermione's relationship became known to all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry, you and Hermione are going to have to do this without me. I can't quite dance yet."  
  
"Ron I don't think that's a good idea, maybe we should just skip this part." said Hermione cautiously.  
  
"Don't be stupid Hermione, just go on , Harry won't bite."  
  
Ron then watched Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Alright, just this one dance," said Hermione as Harry led her onto the dance floor.  
  
Ron smiled as he watched his two best friends on the dance floor. His smiled faltered a little as he saw Harry bend down to whisper in Hermione's ear. Then he happened to see something that caused his smile to turn to a scowl. He saw Harry look at Hermione.  
  
Ron knew that look. Harry was looking at Hermione like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Ron knew Harry was in love. Ron then moved is gaze down to his Hermione. It took only a second to realize she was not his Hermione, but Harry's.  
  
Ron got up gingerly from the table and made his way to the door. No one noticed he was leaving. Everyone could not keep their eyes off the couple in the middle of the floor. Ron walked as fast as he could to the outside grounds and collapsed on a bench.  
  
"I see you saw it too, " said a voice that came from beside him.  
  
"What?" Ron looked to his left. "Oh Ginny. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Probably the same thing you are. I am not blind Ron. I saw Harry and Hermione."  
  
Ron looked down at the ground.  
  
"Oh, that. I have been so stupid. I should have known this would happen"  
  
"What are you talking about? How could you have known this would happen? I don't think either of them even knew it would," said Ginny.  
  
"I am always second to Harry. I am always second to everyone. I can't ever seem to win," said Ron quietly still looking at the ground.  
  
"Ron, I know you are hurt, but Hermione's not something to be lost or won. She's a person with feelings. She has never thought of you as second to anyone, Ron," said Ginny trying to get her brother to look at her.  
  
Ron looked like he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, she chose Harry didn't she? Ginny, I love her. I wanted to marry her."  
  
"Ron, I've seen the way you and Hermione are together. Yes, you are both happy. Yes, you both seem to have fun. But, Ron, you just have to take one look and Harry and Hermione, to see that they are in love. I know it hurts, but they are your best friends. You know they don't think of you as second best. Sometimes things can't be helped. Sometimes people fall in love. Don't you want to see them happy?" said Ginny grabbing her brother's hand.  
  
"It still hurts, Gin. I don't know if I can even look at them," said Ron.  
  
"Some friends form bonds that nothing can break. I have always looked at the three of you and seen that kind of friendship. You will get through this. I don't think you can see yourself without seeing the two people who have been with you through so much."  
  
"When did my little sister get to be so smart?" said Ron with half a grin.  
  
"Learning from all my brothers' mistakes of course. I know it's going to take time, but you'll get through it. I just don't know who is going to console Mum when we tell her Hermione's not going to be her daughter-in- law," said Ginny almost laughing now.  
  
That night Harry and Hermione confronted Ron. His composure seem to shock both of them. He explained that he would need time, but didn't want to end their friendship. It did take a while for Ron to get used to seeing Harry and Hermione together. After some time the hurt seem to be fading away, and Ron was able to see what every one talked about when it came to Harry and Hermione. The couple started to amaze him. How they seem to be able to know what the other one was thinking. How they only needed each other to be happy. Whether it was just sitting and reading together, or talking for hours, they always seemed content as long as they were together.  
  
One evening Ron was observing Hermione on a couch reading a book, while Harry sat, leaning against her legs reading .Hermione used her free hand to stroke his hair. "You know you two are quite sickeningly happy," said Ron with a grin.  
  
"What?" said Harry who seemed to even for get his best friend was there.  
  
"Nothing, mate. I think I'll just leave you two alone"  
  
************************************************************************ "Well how do I look?" said a pale faced Harry bringing Ron's mind back to the present.  
  
"Like you are bout to be forced to kiss a Blast-Ended Skrewts," said Ron with a smile.  
  
"What is wrong with me? This is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, and I can't even stand up straight."  
  
"Tell me why you are getting married, Harry," said Ron looking serious.  
  
"What?" replied Harry.  
  
"Well, I don't want to let you make a mistake. So tell me why you are getting married, and I'll tell you if I'll let you do it."  
  
Harry looked at Ron disbelieving and replied.  
  
"Are you crazy? I am about to marry the most wonderful witch I have ever met. She is beautiful, smart, and funny. No matter what happens, she makes me feel wonderful. I love her more than life. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I don't know why she ever picked me, but I want to spend the rest of my life showing her it wasn't a mistake."  
  
Harry looked much better now.  
  
"Alright, I think I'll let you marry her," said Ron with a grin.  
  
"Good, because I would hate to have to hurt you. Nothing could stop me from spending the rest of my life with Hermione."  
  
Ron smiled and said, "I'll be right back, Harry."  
  
"You better not be going to try and talk her out of it" said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I thought we might run away together, " said Ron mischievously as he went out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione, I am going to go get your bouquet. I will be right back, " said Ginny. "Okay, Gin." answered Hermione.  
  
Hermione fidgeting a little more in front of the mirror, trying to keep her wild hair from frizzing any more.  
  
"Why didn't I just let someone else do my hair? I look like a night mare."  
  
"Oh I definitely disagree with that"  
  
Hermione whipped around.  
  
"Ron! You about scared me to death. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I just came to see if you wanted to run off with me," said Ron with a sly grin.  
  
"Not today, maybe some other time."  
  
"Now why where you saying you look like a nightmare?"  
  
"Well, look at me. I look awful in white. My hair is uncontrollable, and I feel like I am going to be sick. Why would Harry ever want to marry me?" said Hermione with a sigh.  
  
"Funny, he just told me about a million reasons why you make him the happiest wizard in the world. I think that may be the reason."  
  
"Oh he did not," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"You know the poor guy is sick in love with you, Hermione. Besides, I think you are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen."  
  
"I bet you'll tell that date of yours a different story," said Hermione with a grin.  
  
Ron chuckles a little and held out his arms.  
  
Hermione jumped in them and he swung her around.  
  
"You're sure about not running away together?" said Ron as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Tempting, but I think I'll stick with my choice." ************************************************************************  
  
Harry stood on the banks of the lake on Hogwarts' grounds and looked around at all his friends who had shown up for his wedding. His eyes then turned as Ginny Weasley walked down the aisle. Harry thought she looked very pretty as she gave him a small smile. Harry returned her smile and then looked down the aisle. The whole world was tuned out when he saw Hermione being escorted by his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. She looked like an angel in her white robes and silver head band. Everything seem to stand still as Sirius kissed Hermione on the cheek and handed her hand to Harry.  
  
Harry barely heard the officiating wizard speak as he stared at Hermione. When it was time for the vows, Harry's hearing returned as Hermione spoke.  
  
"Harry, all my life I have been afraid of failing. I have been afraid of losing everyone's respect and love because I couldn't meet their expectations. But Harry, when I am with you, I feel like no matter how I fall short you will love me. I feel like I can just be me, and you will love me just because of that. You make me feel like the most special person in this world. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you Harry. I love you"  
  
Hermione's eyes had tears in them and Harry noticed that he could feel his own tearing up. He knew it was his turn to speak. He cleared his tight throat and began.  
  
"Hermione, my life started at eleven years old. There was one person who was always there, even when I didn't think I needed her. Now I am certain that I will always need her. I know there is no way I could live my life without knowing she will be there every step of the way. She is the most beautiful, intelligent, kindest person I know. At this moment I feel like the happiest person in the world because of her. I want to spend the rest of my life feeling like this. Hermione, you are this person. I love you more than life. I want to spend the rest of my life showing that I deserve you."  
  
At that moment everyone knew they were watching two people who were truly in love pledge themselves to each other. There is no need to say it, but for the sake of tradition it will be said, The lived happily ever after. 


End file.
